<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Denial by goobjones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641130">Denial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobjones/pseuds/goobjones'>goobjones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 Stages [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobjones/pseuds/goobjones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Captain America: Fallen Son series I go through the 5 stages using characters from Glee remembering their fallen friend</p>
<p>I don't own Glee - I don't include the 5 years later postscript.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 Stages [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt hung up his phone in complete shock. It was early in the morning in his Paris apartment. He may have started in New York to be in Broadway, but he had found his calling working for Vogue. Now he and his husband Blaine lived in Paris. </p>
<p>He couldn't believe he was going through this again. First, it had been his stepbrother 7 years ago, then he still couldn't understand what had happened to Puck. He knew he had gotten himself into some deep trouble with the police. But he didn't understand everything, nobody really did. He had went through so much in school, at times he had even considered taking his own life. But he had never gotten as close as Dave had obviously, making an attempt on his own life. Dave had survived thankfully and last he heard him and his husband were living happily in Columbus. </p>
<p>The phone call had to have been a mistake. He wouldn't believe it was true until he heard it from his friend's wife herself. The Glee club had remained close over the years since they had graduated, and unlike most high school romances, they had 4 healthy marriages that had happened because of Glee club. Plus if rumors were true there would be another one soon from a couple of kids who graduated with Blaine in Kitty and Marley Rose. </p>
<p>Blaine had started to stir next to him as he started to lay his cell phone back on the nightstand next to their bed. Did he even want to tell his husband what he had just been told on the phone? He didn't believe it so why should he make his husband grieve like he was going to if it was true. </p>
<p>And yet...</p>
<p>Phone calls like this normally were not wrong. You didn't call and wake someone up at 3 AM unless you were absolutely sure. </p>
<p>Blaine: Kurt, babe, who was that on the phone?</p>
<p>Kurt: It was Tina...she had...</p>
<p>Blaine: Kurt...your scaring me honey.</p>
<p>Kurt: She said we lost...Santana</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic ever. I hope I can do the topic justice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>